Life's Complete
by crimson-bloodlines
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya isn't exactly eye-catching. But when he catches someone's eye, well let's just say he's in for some trouble.


_I like you so much_

_To the point that my chest hurts_

_I think of you everyday_

_I wish you'd notice_

"Youre pretty unique, Kurokocchi"

"Is that so?"

It was a typical autumn day, the perfect breeze, leaves littering the ground though at the same time, adding a touch of beauty to the scenery. Two boys sat on a wooden bench by the park, enjoying the time they had together. Usually, you'd be spending your time on a nice day like this to hang out with your pals, or a romantic dinner with your beloved maybe? Though, for Kise Ryouta, he decided on doing the most irrational act. He called a stranger.

Well, stranger wasn't really the right way to describe _him_ actually. He knew small things though, like his classroom, full name, address, and other things that if you only knew those things you'd be considered an acquaintance rather than a close friend. Kuroko Tetsuya was nothing like Kise. Kise was a loudmouth, his blonde hair always attracting attention, an impressive height of almost 2 meters, muscle where it had to be and eyes of a beautiful brown. _Like hot chocolate on a cold winter day._

Kuroko, on the other hand, was known for being unknown. How is that possible? His name was spoken like gossip, something that was said to be real or unreal. Not many people had heard of him. He didn't attract attention, at school, in public, anywhere. His hair was the softest shade of blue with matching wide eyes and a pale complexion as if to add to his fragile frame. His height was nothing to brag about, he was probably considered the shortest in class. Even though he was deep in his little world, he managed to grab the attention of the most popular guy at Teiko Junior High, Kise Ryouta.

Here they were, sipping on a beverage, what was it again? Was it jasmine, or green tea? Something tasted creamy, probably milk or creamer. Did he put in sugar cubes or none at all? He had no idea. His mind felt sluggish. He wasn't thinking straight. Kise's eyes were too interesting. His voice was too melodic. His laugh, oh that laugh was wonderful. But he managed to hold his poker face. He listened to everything, taking in deep breaths and tugging his scarf in a way so that he wouldn't suddenly jump out of reality, and do something crazy.

Hiding something from everyone was a piece of cake, no pie, cause I like pie better. But hiding something from yourself, especially your feelings, that was something impossible. Like, doing algebra with your eyes closed without a pencil, impossible. He knew Kise Ryouta from the start. They were classmates in their first year, and teammates in the basketball club. But 2 years of 'stalking' finally came to this. Kuroko was the first to introduce himself. Using the cliché excuse of returning a lost item until Kise asked him his name.

They got close, well if you consider bumping into each other in random places 'close'. But for Kuroko, that was even more than he could ask for. Today, Kise invited him over to the neighborhood park, "for a drink" he had said. The invitation alone was enough to make Kuroko melt into a puddle of liquid Kuroko. He took another sip. "And why do you say so, Kise-kun? Don't you realize that you yourself are of an interesting species?"

Kise laughed genuinely, "Kurokocchi!" he scolded in a friendly manner, adding the usual –cchi to his name, "I wouldn't expect you to tease me as if we're not of the same species." He ran a hand through his blonde locks, and sipped his latte. His gaze fell on Kuroko once more, "I don't know, you're just….how should I put it? Different, I guess. You're never the center of attention, you don't judge people in any way. It's just so easy to talk to you that I never feel like I'm being stripped mentally, you get the point?"

"You never speak to the point, Kise-kun…but I guess I understand." Kuroko smiled. "Now why did you call me here today? Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Nothing's wrong. I just…er…you know.." Kise's eyes wandered around as he started scratching the back of his head. "…well I thought, if I got to see you, it might make my day a little less strained. You give off relaxing vibes, you know…". They spent the next few minutes sipping their drinks and staring off towards the horizon.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should get a part-time job. I mean, the extra cash could really come in handy, don't you think?" Kise started leading the conversation. He was a natural, he didn't hesitate to speak his mind, sure he was childish, but it made him seem pure and untainted. Kuroko loved the way Kise knew when Kuroko was embarrassed, or when he was momentarily at a loss for words . Speaking was always easy if Kise was around.

"I've made up my mind, actually. There was this ad in my sister's monthly magazine." Kise chattered on, and Kuroko listened just fine. Kise was interested in modeling. Well, that wasn't a surprise now was it? "The pay is more than enough, I mean, I could save up lots of money! And once I finish college later on, I could propose to my special someone!". Kuroko choked on his tea. "Kurokocchi? Are you ok?!" Kuroko took a deep breath and playfully swatted Kise's hand away.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." How could he be so stupid. He was so caught up in his fantasies. _Of course _Kise had a special someone. Whoever it was, Kuroko wasn't going to play dumb, "So, who's the lucky girl?' he asked after a while. Kise smiled and started wriggling in his seat. "Well, for the past few months, I've been going out with someone…you know Momoi Satsuki right?". At that moment, Kuroko shut his ears completely. Oh, the pain was intense. Lucky girl, he thought. Momoi Satsuki. Who wouldn't know her? One of the smartest girls in Teikou, not to mention her physique was enough to make every manly male drool. Kuroko slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I have to go now Kise-kun"

"What? You didn't even finish your tea!"

Kuroko smiled, "I can finish it on the way home"

Kise got up and ran after him, "Chotto matte! You can't just run off like that! I was talking to you!"

"Considering _who_ we were talking about, I think you picked the wrong person to talk to."

And with that, he left Kise alone. Kise muttered to himself, "Was it something I said?", while Kuroko thought, _I am a shadow and a shadow is nowhere close to the light._

* * *

><p>Kuroko spent the next few days avoiding Kise. Although there are times when Kuroko would reveal his 'evil' side, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Kise. In any kind of way, physically or mentally. So being a relationship breaker wasn't one of the many things on Kuroko's to-do list. The days without Kise felt terrible. He became even more quite. He came late to basketball practice. He even took a different route home, just to avoid bumping into the blonde once more.<p>

And of course, Kise noticed the sudden change of behavior. Who wouldn't? They were practically inseparable. And without Kise by his side, it was the perfect opportunity for Akashi Seijuro to step into Kuroko's life.

Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Teiko Junior High Basketball Club.

Known for his incredible skill not only on the court, but off the court as well, Akashi Seijuro was well-known by all. Never getting scores below A, Akashi has become the mastermind behind the success of Akashi Industries' branch groups. Not to mention, his _devilishly _handsome looks. Blood-red hair and mismatched eyes of gold and red, royal colors that only add to his intimidating figure. Rumor has it that Akashi is quite obsessed when it comes to winning. Only meaning that he _always _gets what he wants. And Kuroko was his latest obsession, which only meant trouble.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko looked up from his novel, staring straight into the captain's eyes. His eyes widened when he realized who was speaking. Akashi smirked at the unexpected reaction.

"Fancy meeting you here," Akashi grabbed a seat across from Kuroko, "may I?"

Kuroko nodded curtly. "I come here often, Akashi-kun. Why would you be so surprised?"

Akashi shrugged, "I find it odd, Tetsuya. Seeing how you read almost everyday I thought perhaps, you'd have finished every book in the library"

Kuroko looked back to his book, "You speak too highly of me Akashi-kun. You know as well as I do, it's near impossible for only one person to finish such a mountain of books."

Akashi closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Peeping through one eye, he spoke slowly, as if to tease, "Is that so?" Usually, Kuroko would be the one to spout out that ridiculous question and annoy his friends. Hearing it come from Akashi only made him even more annoyed. "As I said, Akashi-kun. It is impossible"

Akashi leaned closer, "Oh, but _I _have. If you don't believe me you can check every checkout card. I guarantee you, my name will be on .one."

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, before his gaze fell back to his book. "You didn't strike me as one to brag, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko finally said, which only received a chuckle from Akashi. "I'm not bragging, Tetsuya. I'm simply giving you inspiring thoughts…"

And it was Kuroko's turn to reply, "Is that so?"

Akashi smirked, "Would you like to see my collection?" an unanswered question. Leave it to Akashi to leave a conversation hanging. But Kuroko was lying if he said he wasn't interested. His eyes gleamed with interest at the mention of Akashi's book collection. He could picture Akashi surrounded by endless mounds of books, seated elegantly upon a makeshift throne. Now that wasn't too hard to picture was it?

"I feel quite honored to receive such an invitation, when can I stop by, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi felt a tinge of victory, " For you, Tetsuya, my door is always open. Always"

Kuroko closed his book as he rose from his seated position. He checked his pockets for some cash, even anything edible would be nice. "Of course, Akashi-kun. We're teammates after all." Kuroko smiled politely. "Yes, Tetsuya…"Akashi bit his lip, "…teammates…"

"I'll be taking my leave, Akashi-kun. I'm afraid they won't sell anymore milk if I don't rush by."

Kuroko walked through the school corridors, skipping lightly. The thought of reading more books excited him a bit. As he started down the stairs, a familiar voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Momocchi! I can't…mph….stop! STOP IT!"

The second voice was high pitched, no doubt it was Momoi Satsuki, "Ki-chan! Do you dislike me that much? Just once, one kiss is all I'm asking for!"

Kuroko wasn't one to eavesdrop, but here he was, shocked to the point his legs were numbed as he took in the site before him. Kise against the wall, as Momoi stood on her tip toes, desperately trying to get Kise to respond to her moving lips. Kise's eyes were shut tightly, as if he were rejecting, his hands were at his sides, unmoving. Kuroko's eyes widened the moment Kise opened his eyes and stared directly at him. Kuroko turned quickly and ran.

"Kurokocchi!", Kise added pressure as he pushed Momoi off of him. "Kurokocchi wait! Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko ran back to his classroom, panting as he sat by his desk. He would never have expected to catch such a scene. And the fact that it was _Kise_, of all people, wasn't helping at all. He lay his head on the table. His mind ached, odd thoughts started forming. _How would Kise-kun's lips feel against mine? Why was he rejecting Momoi-san eventhough their dating? Do I still have a chance? Did they break up? Does Kise-kun even like me? Why was he running after me? _His fingers unconsciously touched his lips lightly. So many thoughts, too many thoughts. Questions without answers. How awful.

After class, and after the bell rung, Kuroko headed towards the gate to meet up with his best friend, Aomine Daiki. Aomine was an even closer friend of Kuroko's. They've known each other since their first year at Teiko. Being partners in the basketball club only helped them become even more close. But their closeness was only friendship, nothing more, nothing less.

Aomine stood by the gate, his tan skin glistened with sweat, he probably played basketball and skipped class. Probably. There's just no guessing when it comes to Aomine. His navy blue hair clung to his face in a way that made Kuroko's fingers itch to just throw him a towel. "Yo, Tetsu!", Tetsu. The nickname from Aomine. Only Aomine called him that, although he was annoyed the first time Aomine called him that, he soon grew to like the nickname. But he never called Aomine by his first name. Leave it to Kuroko to stay polite.

"Wanna head over to Maji?"

Maji Burger, the nearby fast-food restaurant that sells burgers and vanilla milkshakes. _Vanilla milkshakes which Kuroko practically worshiped. _"I'd love to Aomine-kun…" he started to say.

"Tetsuya has plans." A commanding voice sounded right beside him, which caused him to jump lightly. Aomine clucked his tongue. "Akashi. What do you want?"

Akashi smiled his usual smile, which read BAD NEWS in uppercase letters, "Oh, but Tetsuya actually _has _plans. Don't you, Tetsuya?" his gaze turned towards Kuroko , not exactly glaring but the stare was enough to make Kuroko feel uneasy. Kuroko looked away for a moment.

"Don't fuck with me, Akashi! I'm not letting Tetsu _anywhere_ near you. There's no telling what you might do to him! And just so you know, he's agreed to go to Maji with ME. I don't see any 'Akashi' in _our_ plans."

Aomine and Akashi seemed to have some kind of strange rivalry. Aomine rarely cursed in front of Kuroko, but here he was, insulting Akashi as if _Akashi _was the idiot between them. Akashi cleared his throat before he spoke in his smooth velvety voice, "Daiki. You were rude enough to talk back to me. I'll make sure you suffer next week's practice-"

"-to hell with practice! What kind of idiot would practically walk straight into the demon's trap?"

"-even more rude to cut in the middle of a sentence. Tetsuya has agreed to come over, and..read books..."Akashi's smirk grew at the sight of Aomine's shocked face,"…And I'll make sure I take good care of him, we can even get that vanilla shake you like, my treat, fine by you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked, "Aa…Really, Akashi-kun. To go that far…I can buy it myself"

"Tch, read books my ass! Tetsu, can you believe this guy! He's worth loads of crap!"

Akashi continued speaking to Kuroko who was stiff as stone now. Aomine being ignored as if he wasn't even there to begin with.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Tetsuya. Now, I think we should leave now…" Akashi slung his arm around Kuroko and guided him away from Aomine, who now stood gritting his teeth. "Oh and Daiki…" Akashi faced Aomine once more, "…I would never consider _fucking_ or doing any kind of sexual activity with the likes of _you_, though Tetsuya, on the other hand" his finger's traced Kuroko's jawline, earning a gasp from Kuroko who stepped away quickly.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"…I can't wait to show you my _'collection'_ Tetsuya"

**Kuroko started to regret accepting Akashi's 'kind' offer.**

**crimson-bloodlines**

**So, that's chapter one for you! I'd love to know your reaction, so don't forget to drop by with a review, and of course all the love you can give would be awesome. LoL**


End file.
